Secret Admirer
by SkinnyKidSpencer
Summary: AU One-shot inspired by S8E16 Carbon Copy. JJ gets sent flowers by a mysterious stranger at work and works to figure out who sent them. Rated T.


**AN: Another Criminal Minds one-shot for you guys because it's my new obsession. This one has spoilers for Season 8 Episode 16 "Carbon Copy". Hope you enjoy. **

JJ and Reid were hanging out in the bullpen by his desk when Penelope Garcia speed walks over to them carrying a rather large bouquet of white lilies in a vase. Spencer and JJ are both sporting matching confused expressions on their faces before their eccentric co-worker and friend started to speak rapidly. "Flower delivery for Agent Jennifer Jereau." Garcia smiled wide.

"Who would send me flowers?" JJ voiced her thoughts aloud. Penelope snickered playfully.

"They better be from Will or you've got 'splainin to do." The eccentric blonde teased lightly. JJ grimaced.

"Will's not really the flower sending type." The media liaison admitted to her friends.

"Read the card!" Penelope encouraged and Reid nodded along, his interest captivating him. JJ shrugged and pulled the crisp white card from the tiny envelope.

"Your blonde hair is a halo on your head and the sparkle in your eyes reminds me of the twinkle of the stars in the blackest of nights." JJ muttered to herself confused. Penelope squealed an ear piercing wail and Reid covered his ears to protect them from the assault on his senses.

"Who's it from?" Garcia rushed out, over excited at the romantic gesture even if it wasn't for her. JJ's eyes scanned the blinding white card again to double check what she first saw.

"It's signed "Your Secret Admirer." JJ whispered. Reid looked confused before speaking to the two blondes for insight.

"Who could that be?" The genius wondered.

"I don't know Spence." JJ admitted and Penelope had a knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" JJ demanded of her tech friend. Garcia feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you mean Jayje." JJ squinted with an accusatory look in her sapphire blue orbs.

"C'mon Pen, tell me!" JJ pushed for more information. Penelope pretended to be checking a text message on her cell before hurriedly scurrying away to her lair.

JJ had just woken up on her first Saturday off in months moody because of a fight she'd had with Will the night before. The New Orleans born police officer was understandingly pissed off that his girlfriend was receiving flower deliveries at work from what he only assumed was another man. JJ had tried to defend her actions saying that she was one hundred percent loyal to him- to them- and any admirers she had held one sided emotions because her heart belonged to him. What she didn't say, but Will had clearly seen in her eyes is that her heart held unacknowledged feelings for another. He accused her of such and JJ had lost it and told Will that if he couldn't trust her- believe that she was being honest with him- he could leave and never come back. Will had accepted that rather easily and walked out without a second glance at what he was leaving behind. If JJ was being honest with herself, she couldn't blame him for that. How could she expect him to believe her so-called honesty if she herself couldn't believe the lie she'd been telling herself for years any longer. Her heart loved another, her mind dreamed of another, but they'd never have a chance. JJ sighed and opened her front door to grab the morning paper to read with her coffee. The blonde dragged her tired feet onto the concrete steps, but stopped abruptly as to not crush a delicately wrapped box under her foot. JJ retrieved the item, momentarily forgetting the newspaper to appease her curiosity. She sat at her kitchen table and stared at the gorgeous box. It was such a beautiful presentation she thought as the media liaison removed the lilac ribbon. Next came the lid that was carefully lifted to reveal the interior. JJ stared intently at the present that lied within and smiled brightly. Her favourite chocolate rested there and JJ saw the card taped to the inside of the lid. Curiosity took over and she opened the same crisp white envelope as before. Her eyes scanned the words slowly: "You haven't figured me out yet? Come on Agent, you can do better than that. Signed, Your Secret Admirer." JJ quirked an eyebrow daringly before she started to think about this. 'Who knows my favourite flower, my work address, favourite chocolates AND my home address?' JJ thought to herself. She wracked her brain and finally realization hit her like a brick.

The blonde was in her car driving like a madwoman. This was not a conversation for over the telephone. She had a confrontation to make and it had to be in person. JJ slowed as she pulled into the parking lot of a familiar apartment building. The blonde made her way through the lobby and to the elevator in a flash and when she finally reached the right door, JJ knocked with a determined scowl on her face. "Open up." She voiced along with her hard knocks on the wood.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." A familiar voice carried out to the hall from inside the apartment. JJ tapped her foot impatiently. She heard the door creak as it opened and focused her gaze on the occupant in the door frame.

"Hi Emily." JJ spoke determinedly.

"Hey Jayje." Emily spoke easily. "I see you finally figured it out. Took you long enough." She teased with a wink.

**~Fin~**


End file.
